


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Fluff and Humor, Hooking up, House Party, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Mutual Pining, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Chan can't stop staring at Lee Felix while at a house party on campus and he can't tell what he's more tired of-Person after person approaching and trying to flirt with Felix or Changbin and Jisung whispering 'Why are you so thirsty?' in his ear every minute.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**7:10 PM**

"Why are you so thirsty?"

Chan glared sharply at Jisung."How many more times are you going to ask that?"He asked,slowly getting with the younger.Jisung smirked at him."Until you stop staring at Felix and actually get the courage to walk up and talk to him."


End file.
